


One-shot Demon & Angel

by Mixed_Mooniverse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Blood Kink, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Demons, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Monsters, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Ryona, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixed_Mooniverse/pseuds/Mixed_Mooniverse
Summary: Contains very mild blood! A sadistic angel and a masochistic demon meet up for their usual, definitely normal and not at all lewd activites.





	One-shot Demon & Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gang, this is my first time writing something like this! I wrote this elsewhere, so some of the formatting might be odd. It's got some mild blood but nothing graphic. I hope you'll enjoy!see (Also: a lot of the descriptive language in this makes them seem like furries, they're not! They're humanoids; just animalistic features.)

Salthiel's wings flared open as he gently landed atop the thatched roof of the village tavern. Tucking in his large, furry wings, he scanned the ground below for the shape he had grown so accustomed to. He straightened out his tie and brushed off his tailcoat as he waited. He combed the leaves out of his tail and ponytail as he perched on the rooftop. Two halos glowed a soft blue above him.

Seeing no sign of his target, he began to rise to his feet. As he gained his footing, a heavy figure slammed into him from behind, pinning him to the ground. He grunted, preparing to defend himself.

“Hey, babe.” A familiar voice purred. Glancing up, he laid eyes upon who he had been looking for. A muscular, unclothed, dark-skinned demon sat upon him, staring at him confidently. The demon's long orange and black hair fell over his face, and his horns curled around large, perked ears. Black-tipped orange fur began at his elbow, flowing down to his clawed fingertips. Tufted tail swishing cheerfully behind him, he lifted his fist, ready to swing at Salthiel’s face.

Sal grinned, catching the demon's fist as it descended upon him. “Good to know no one got you before me, Azazel.“ He grunted, overpowering him and pinning him down in return. Azazel's muscles strained as he pushed against him, attempting to kick at him with his hooves.

Giving up, he smirked, entwining his fingers with Sal’s. “Aw, I missed you too, Sal.“ He leaned forward and nipped at his chin, feeling Sal's stubble tickle against his lips.

“I told you to stop calling me that.“ Sal growled. He released Azazel from his grip and sat back. 

The demon chuckled. “What should I call you instead? Demon-fucker? I'm sure Sentry and your other angel buddies would like it." He grinned, nodding to himself.

Flustered, the angel stuttered and turned red. “You’re the one who seduced this angel.“

“Red doesn’t suit you, Sal. “ Azazel said, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. "Don’t blush. “

“You’re a slutty demon. Don't tell me not to blush. “ He huffed.

“I’ll take that as a compliment. “ Azazel lifted his brows. “How about we see just how slutty this demon is, huh? “ He slithered forward, climbing onto Sal's lap and straddling him.

Sal ground his teeth together, resisting the urge to tackle Azazel that exact moment. He shoved him off, roughly taking hold of his arm. He yanked him into the air, pumping his wings. The ground rushed past the two as they took off to their regular meeting spot: a large cave in the side of the mountain a few miles from the village.

The angel roughly threw Azazel into the cavern, lighting the candles around the edges with his magic, and immediately pinned his arms above his head. He began grinding against the demon’s waist, breathing heavily. A low growl emitted from his chest and he leaned forward, sinking his teeth into his partner's neck.

The sound of a gentle waterfall pouring into a small pool within the rocks in a corner of the cave mixed with the loud panting of the couple. The soft candlelight fell upon the two, casting a warm glow around the entire cavern.

Azazel let out a loud groan, pressing back against Sal. He panted, trying to free his hands from Sal's grip. He whimpered, feeling his barbed dicks grow harder with every movement. As a snake demon, he had two hemipenes. It was a privilege, really. Twice the pleasure. He hissed, leaning into Sal's chest and rubbing himself against his soft suit. The two members glowed a light green, mixing with the candlelight.

Sal lifted his head from the demon’s neck, blood dripping into his stubble of a beard. He gazed into Azazel’s eyes. The differently colored eyes had always been a favourite of his. His sub’s eyes begged for him to release him, and he obeyed, freeing Azazel’s arms. He caressed his chest, rubbing and teasing his bright green nipples.

Azazel moaned beneath him, clutching tightly to him. He threw his head backwards, tossing his hair away from his eyes. He turned back to him, trembling as he unbuttoned Sal's coat. Hands shaking, he fumbled with each golden button. His claws caught on the navy blue fabric several times as he made his way down.

The angel threw off his tailcoat, leaving him in just a white collared shirt. He loosened his tie and leaned over Azazel. His eyes drooped as he stared down at the demon’s trembling body. His claws trailed down from his chest, stroking his abs before roughly gripping both of his members.

The bottom yelped, bucking against Sal's firm grip. His cocks dripped with precum. He glared at Sal, wiggling against his gloved hands. The cold, smooth fabric of the gloves was unbearable on his burning members.

“Turn over. “ Sal demanded harshly. Azazel obeyed reluctantly, turning onto his stomach. “Up. “ The angel let out a loud growl. Following orders, Azazel stuck his rear up, propping himself on his knees and burying his face into his forearms. His brows were furrowed as he twitched in anticipation. He lifted his tail, feeling the tuft of fur at the tip tickle his lower back. Already knowing what was coming, he tensed and braced himself.

Sal raised his hand before bringing it down against Azazel's raised ass, bringing out a loud cry. He repeated the action once again, fondling him roughly. He smirked, grabbing a candle in a nearby ledge. He held it over Azazel’s back, taking pleasure in his cries as the burning wax dripped onto his rippling muscles.

Azazel's cocks twitched uncontrollably, cum dripping all over the cold stone beneath him. He groaned with each drop of wax. It felt like lightning shooting through his skin and down to his groin. His head felt foggy through the pain. The moans drowned out the sound of water splashing in the background. “Ngh-“ He gasped. “S-Sal, I’m gonna-“ 

Sal snarled, throwing the candle aside before gripping the back of Azazel's neck and pushing his face against the rocky ground. “I didn’t give you permission to come yet, did I? “ He hissed into the demon's ear. His free hand slipped around his waist, snatching his dicks and squeezing firmly.

Azazel cried out in pain. “Kh- fuck! “ He groaned. “Please let me come! “ He begged, wiggling against his top's hand. He knees gave out and he fell into Sal's grip.

The angel released Azazel from his hold, grabbing his thighs and flipping him into his back once again. He pulled open his legs, allowing him to see everything his bottom had to offer. He leaned in and bit the demon's lip, pushing his thighs further inward. He licked the blood from his lip and glared into Azazel's lustful eyes.

The strain as his legs were pushed upwards burned, causing Azazel to wince slightly. He stared back into Sal's eyes, which were filled with lust like his own. The angel’s eyes were a deep, ocean blue. They held a gradient of dark to light, and glowed brightly in the candlelight. The lighting brought out Sal’s defined eyebags. Azazel propped himself up on his elbows, leaned in, and gently kissed underneath his eye. Sal pulled back momentarily in surprise, blushing slightly.

Azazel wrapped his arms around Sal’s neck, pushing aside his ponytail and pulling him into a kiss. He forced his tongue into his mouth, rolling it over Salthiel's large, defined canines. He moaned, leaning further into the kiss.

Momentarily shocked, Sal had no reaction to the kiss. After comprehending the situation, he furrowed his brows angrily and smirked. He shoved Azazel to the ground, gripping his shoulders and taking control over the kiss. He pulled away momentarily, gasping for air before shoving his tongue back it. He bit Azazel's tongue gently, tugging at it with his teeth before pulling away again. He ran his tongue over the demon’s tongue piercing, causing him to whimper.

Sal began grinding against Azazel once again, forcing him to break away from the deep kiss. He gasped, sweating. He gripped tighter to Sal’s shirt and pushed his body against him. His legs trembled as he pressed against the growing bulge in Sal's pants.

Azazel released Sal's shirt, shoving him away and onto the floor. Breathing heavily, he got onto his knees and attempted to unbutton Sal's pants. He shook slightly, struggling to undo the buttons in his eagerness.

Sal pushed himself upwards into a sitting position. “Hold on for a second, Azazel. “ He grunted, grabbing Azazel's wrist and pulling him to his feet. He steadied his partner, who was shaking and still yearning for more. “Come over here. “ He commanded, leading him over to the wall closest to the waterfall. He sat back down, bringing Azazel with him. “Now go. “ He huffed.

Azazel got back onto his knees, purposely sticking his ass into the air just to tease Sal. He went back to unbuttoning Sal's pants, at last yanking them open successfully. He pulled out Sal's dick, gently rubbing it with one finger. His was large, with a blue gradient similar to his eyes. He also had a large knot at the bottom, which protruded from a sheath. 

Sal pushed into Azazel's grip, grabbing his hair and pulling it away from his face. He gripped it tightly as Azazel grinned and wrapped both hands around his dick. 

Azazel tightened his hold around the angel's cock, rubbing it between his palms. He wrapped his mouth around the pointed tip, circling it with his forked tongue. He pulled away, inhaling deeply. He continued rubbing it with both hands, taking pleasure in Sal's gruff moans. He peered playfully up at him as he began teasing the tip with his tongue, making sure to rub his piercing against it as much as possible. He swayed his rear behind him, as if daring Sal to make a move.

Sal accepted, releasing Azazel's hair and gripping his ass instead. He forced himself inside Azazel’s mouth, thrusting back into his throat. He released him momentarily in order to pull off his glove before reaching back over. He pressed one finger against him, teasing the demon’s entrance.

The demon groaned, choking against his cock. He wrapped his tongue around him, sucking down to his knot. He pulled it out with a pop, saliva dripping down his chin as he gasped for air. He lowered his head, whimpering as Sal teased his entrance.

“Did I say you could stop? “ Sal demanded, shoving his dick against Azazel's face as he forced a finger in. Azazel tightened, hissing in pleasure. He wrapped his mouth around him once again, sucking up and down before deepthroating down to his knot, pushing against it. He choked as he forced Sal's dick down his throat. He lifted his head, cum and saliva dripping down his chin and neck, as well as his partner's member. He leaned in, sucking on his knot and licking him top to bottom.

Sal growled, the stimulation overwhelming him. He pulled away before he came, grabbing Azazel’s hair and yanking back his head. The demon stared lustfully at him, chuckling despite the drool running down his face.

“Switch places with me. “ Sal breathed, shuffling himself away from the wall. Azazel crawled over and took his place, sitting against it and holding his legs open. Sal tilted inwards, taking Azazel's thighs from his grip and scooting against him until his dick was settled in front of his entrance. Azazel inhaled sharply, propping himself up on his elbows. The angel grinned slyly, gazing directly into Azazel's eyes.

“Oh, shit-“ The demon started before crying out in pain as Sal slammed into him. “Fuck! “ He hissed, grinding his teeth together. He tightened around Sal as he dug his claws into the stone floor. He strained, trying to push himself away. He breathed heavily, gasping for air. 

Ignoring Azazel's initial shock, Sal pushed into him once more, causing another loud cry. Removing his hands from the demon's thighs, he pressed them against the floor. He laid his head against Azazel's neck, thrusting into him roughly. His teeth were bared as he groaned loudly. “God.. Damn it! “ He growled, pushing further inward. A loud pop sounded throughout the cave as his knot slipped in. The two froze against each other, sweating and panting.

Sal paused, adjusting his position. He lifted his arms, wrapping his claws firmly around Azazel’s throat. He dug his nails into his skin, growing harder inside of him as the blood trickled downwards. He snarled loudly, pulling out slowly with a loud pop before slamming back into him.

The demon's breath hitched as he held desperately onto the fingers wrapped around his neck. His head felt foggy due to the lack of oxygen from being choked. He whimpered quietly, closing his eyes. “Mm…” He moaned, feeling lightheaded and ecstatic. He lifted his legs, wrapping his hooves around Sal and pulling him in. “Fuck me harder, wimpy angel. “ He choked, opening his golden left eye and glowering at him.

Sal laughed lightly. “I’m gonna make you regret saying that, whore. “ He removed his hands from the bottom's throat and slapped him across the cheek. “I don’t think you have any right to ask me anything right now, you dirty slut. “ He shoved his knot in, rubbing Azazel's insides. “You just want to be used, don’t you? You pathetic whore, whining for me to fuck you. “ He thrusted in and out, ignoring Azazel’s loud moans of pleasure. He raised his fist, slamming it into the demon's stomach.

Azazel choked, saliva dribbling down his chin. “You fuckin’ sadist. “ He spat, smirking. “Not exactly fitting for an angel. “ He reached out, yanking Sal's face towards him until their foreheads touched.

The angel growled in pleasure, staring back into Azazel’s shining eyes. “You know you enjoy every ounce of pain I give you, masochist. “ He said, smacking him across the face once more. He lowered his right hand to his stomach, digging his claws in until he could feel warm blood bubbling up and staining his fingers. He curled his nails inward, ripping down to Azazel's groin. Blood trickled over the demon's stomach and around his trembling cocks.

He clenched his jaw, holding back a shriek. His dicks grew harder with the burning pain and swelling in his stomach. “God, fuck- Can’t argue with that, Sal. “ He rolled his head back, hair sticking to his sweaty chest. “I’m a dirty pathetic masochist. “ He moaned, clutching to Sal's collared shirt.

“That’s right. “ Sal grinned, grinding inside Azazel. “You’re my fucking property, got that? “ He moaned into the demon’s ear as he neared his limit. He increased his speed, pumping rapidly in and out of Azazel. Sweat dripped down his face as his ponytail slipped and loosened, tossing hair into his eyes. He huffed, eyes barely open as he thrust into Azazel. The demon beneath him whined and groaned, trembling and clawing desperately at his back. He slapped him and shoved two fingers into his mouth, holding down his tongue. “Another fucking sound and I’m not letting you come. “ He snapped.

Azazel moved his hands to cover his mouth, which Sal removed his fingers from. He bit down on his fingers, anxiously trying not to make any noise. He whimpered and squeaked quietly through his fingers. Cum dripped from his rock-hard cocks.

Sal shoved into him all the way to his sheath, growling as he finally reached his limit. He tensed up, gasping as he released inside of Azazel. He twitched, his load pumping into the man beneath him.

The demon writhed, pulling Sal down to him and biting his lip as he finally came. He tightened around his partner, moaning loudly. His claws wrapped around Sal's shoulders, scratching through his shirt and into his skin.

The two sat for a moment, pressed against each other. The only sounds echoing through the cave were their wild gasps and the trickling of water.

A few moments passed and Sal pulled out slowly, cum still dripping from his cock. He inhaled deeply and brushed back his hair, wiping the sweat from his face. Blood was still oozing from his lip, which he wiped off on his shirt. He glanced down at Azazel’s figure beneath him. There was blood pouring from the scratches Sal had made all over his body. “You alive down there? “ He teased, catching his breath.

Azazel's eyes fluttered open. “Barely, asshole. “ He groaned in pain as he tentatively sat up. “You know I love watching you get so dominant, but you sure turned me into a fucking mess this time. “ He sneered, staring at the blood-semen mixture splattered over his lower half. “Help me up. “ He held his hand out to Sal.

Sal jerked in surprise. “Ah, yeah. Sorry. “ He wrapped his hand around Azazel’s pulling him to his feet. He staggered as he stood up, steadying himself against the wall. 

“Did you replace the spare rags? “ He grunted, propping himself on the ledge around the pool. 

Sal nodded, walking over to the opposite corner of the cavern and pulling out several pieces of cloth. “We should probably stay here tonight. I think Limbo would kick you out if you came back looking like that again. “ He snickered.

“God, she fucking would. And it’s totally your fault, asshole.“ Azazel plopped onto the rim of the pool, cupping a bit of water in his hands and splashing it in his face. He sighed, stretching out his arms and rubbing his neck.

The angel walked back over to him, taking a seat beside him and dipping a rag in the water. Wringing it out, he wiped it gently around Azazel’s stomach. “Sorry if I went overboard. “ He muttered. He mopped away the blood and cum from his cuts and washed it out. “Turn around. “

Azazel obeyed, turning his back to Sal. “It’s fine, you know I enjoy it. “ He winced as his partner began focusing on the wax that had stuck to his skin. “Ow, fuck! Be gentler, moron. “ He whined.

Sal smirked, rubbing the rag harder against his burned skin. “Ooooops, sorry, my hand slipped. “ He mocked. 

The demon flinched. “Asshole! “ He snapped, playfully turning around and smacking Sal's arm. He sighed contentedly, turning back and leaning on his knees. “So…” He raised an eyebrow. “I’m your property, huh? “ 

Sal's ears stood straight up and he blushed violently. “Sh-shut it! It was just in the spur of the moment! “ He protested.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. That was pretty hot though. “ He chuckled, elbowing him in the ribs. 

The angel grumbled irritably. Sliding his hand up, he gently wiped Azazel’s neck with the freezing water. “Did I miss anything? “ He peered around his shoulder, brushing aside his disheveled hair.

“Yeah, “ Azazel smirked slyly, turning around and pointing at his groin. “Ya missed a spot right there. “ 

Sal shoved him. “Dumbass. “ He turned away with a huff, pretending to ignore the demon. 

“Aw, don’t ignore me. “ Azazel complained, resting his chin on Sal's shoulder and looking up at him. He smiled softly. “You look really hot with your hair down. “ He commented. “You should stop putting it up. “

“Ah, shit. I didn’t even notice it came undone. “ He said, surprised and embarrassed. “Where’d my hair-tie go, anyways? “ He avoided Azazel’s studious gaze and glanced around at the floor. “Ah, there it is-“ He began to move away.

Azazel grabbed Sal's wrist, pulling him back. “Oh, no you don’t. “ He got to his feet, dragging him over to the other side of the cavern. There was a large stone outcrop that they typically slept on when they spent the night. Azazel tossed him onto the makeshift bed, climbing on top of him. 

“H-hold on Azazel-“ Sal began.

“Shut up already. “ The demon huffed. He pulled the blanket over both of them, snuggling into Sal's chest. “Just sleep. “ He mumbled into his clothing.

The angel began to protest again, but stopped before he said anything. He sighed, staring hopelessly at the demon. He smiled, exasperated, before wrapping one arm around him and closing his eyes.

Neither of them said a word, they just rested together, breathing slowly and softly as both drifted off to sleep.

Sal woke to him spooning Azazel, one arm wrapped firmly around his bare chest and the other tucked beneath his own head. He groaned, burying his face into the demon’s messy orange hair. He was still exhausted from the night before and he wanted nothing more than to sleep the entire day away. 

The muscular body settled beside him murmured softly, rubbing against Sal. He flipped onto his other side, wrapping his arms around him. “I'on wanna get up... “ He complained, face shoved into the angel's chest. He lifted his head slowly, planting sleepy kisses all over Sal's face.

“Stop that. “ The angel muttered drowsily, furrowing his brows. He rolled onto his back, pushing Azazel's face away from his own. He leaned forward, rubbing his temples and groaning. Running his hands through his blonde hair and combing out the knots, he peered over at the sleepy demon. He smirked cleverly, bending over and biting down on his ear.

“Ow! “ The demon yelped, jerking upwards. “The hell, Sal? “ He pouted, glaring at him. He raised an eyebrow, flipping over and pinning down the aged angel. “Shh, I’m giving you a gift. “ He purred in response to Sal's grumpy denial. His hands drifted down to Sal's groin, tracing his claw-tip over the bulge. Azazel pressed his chest against Sal’s, softly nibbling at his lip.

Sal was too exhausted to make any noise except quiet grunts. He closed his eyes, sleepily obeying Azazel's advances. The demon unbuttoned his clothing, pulling out his member and slowly rubbing it. Sal unconsciously leaned into his soft kisses, licking his chin. “Ngh.. “ He growled, moving his hand towards his face and holding open the demon’s mouth with his thumb. 

Azazel stuck his tongue out slightly, letting his eyes droop shut as he pumped his hand up and down Sal's dick. The angel's thumb pressed against his cheek and rubbed over his sharp, curved fangs. Precum slowly dripped from Sal's cock, sticking to the demon's fingers. His breath became quick and shallow as he edged closer to his limit. 

“You close? “ Azazel murmured into his ear, pushing his head in Sal's neck. The angel opened his mouth, showing off his large canines, and buried his teeth into Azazel’s neck as he reached his climax.

“Khhh,, guh! “ He moaned, fresh, hot, blood pouring into his mouth and stubble. The metallic taste burned his tongue as he bit deeper into the demon's skin. Azazel whimpered, pressing against him in pleasure. 

“Good boy, “ Azazel purred, closing his eyes and breathing heavily as the warm blood trickled down his throat.

Sal's chest rose and fell rapidly as he caught his breath. He released Azazel's neck, licking the blood from his lips. “What’s with the aggressive wake-up? “ He mumbled and raised a brow. “Was last night not enough? “

“No, no. “ The demon answered. “Just wanted to repay you for spoiling me so much before. Where's the rag we used last night? “ He glanced around, holding up his sticky hand.

Sal propped himself up on his elbows, nodding towards the pool. “Next to the waterfall. You'll want to rinse it again, or at least get a new rag. “ He looked back up at his partner. “Do you think Limbo is worried? “

Azazel scoffed. “Nah, I stay out all the time. She probably assumes I'm having wild sex with someone right know. “ He grinned, kicking his legs over the side of the bed and staggering to his feet. “Speaking of which though, do you think Sentry will be worried about you? “

“Limbo's not exactly wrong. “ Sal smirked, slapping Azazel's bare ass as he stood up. “And no, unlikely. If she is, I’ll tell her I decided to stay overnight at the village because I had an ominous feeling or something. “ He shrugged.

“In any case, “ Azazel started as he sauntered over to the pool and rinsed the rag, “we should probably get cleaned up and head out. “ He wrung out the towel, dabbing it on his neck injury and wiping off his hand. He returned to the bed, hooves clacking on the cold stone, and leaned down to give Sal a gentle kiss on the forehead. “Until we meet again, asshole. “ He swiveled, purposely shaking his hips as he exited the cave.

Sal stared out after him, blushing from the soft kiss. “That demon…” He grumbled, burying his head in his hands, ears turning red. “We're really hopeless, aren’t we? “

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I hope to make more fics with these characters. Check out my instagram @mixed.mooniverse to see them ;) Feel free to leave polite criticism, I appreciate it!


End file.
